1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a light pole and, more particularly, to a light pole for a basketball goal.
2. Description of Related Art
Basketball goals have been around for many years. Basketball goals are commonly found outside typically mounted to a wall of a structure or more commonly on the ground through the use of a post. The post is typically secured in the ground with concrete or stabilized by a ballast container to permit mobility of the basketball goal. When used at night, it can be difficult to sufficiently light the basketball goal without causing interference with the vision of the players while providing adequate light to play. In order to overcome these problems, lighting fixtures have been attached to the post of the basketball goal as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,899.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a typical basketball goal 13 having a lighting system 11 is illustrated. Basketball goal 13 is generally composed of a backboard 15 having a rim 17. Backboard 15 is typically connected to a post 25 used for securing or stabilizing basketball goal 13 to the ground. Poles 31 are coupled to post 25 behind backboard 13. A lighting fixture 29 having wires 35 routed inside poles 31 is suspended above the basketball goal 13.
Typically, current configurations of lighting systems can result in difficulty servicing the light fixture, requiring the use of a tall ladder or removal of the system from the post. Furthermore, installation of the lighting system can typically require multiple people and relatively great effort in lifting the lighting system into place on the post. Additionally, sudden vibrations or jolting of backboard 15 can be transmitted to the lighting fixture possibly causing premature wear of the lighting fixture.
Although great strides have been made in basketball lighting, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.